


Razzy x Love

by DustyTheSkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, Gay Bar, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTheSkeleton/pseuds/DustyTheSkeleton
Summary: This is my oc getting fucked by my friend's OC! Sorry for the tags, im on mobile so they suck absolute BALLS.
Relationships: Razzy (OC) x Love (OC)
Kudos: 2





	Razzy x Love

**Author's Note:**

> No TWs are needed except for maybe Drunk consent?? Idk if thats a bad thing. They dont regret it in the morning though.

The two females, Love and Razzy, first met in a bar. And what type of bar you may ask? A gay bar. Yes, it was the classical 'let me buy this pretty girl a drink' type of blooming romance. Love was the one to initiate this, becuase of her adventurous, and honestly a little cocky, personality. 

She walked up to the bar and sat down next to Razzy, ordering two drinks. Once her order was made and given to her, she slid the second glass over to her new found interest. 

"Hello, sweetheart. Figured id buy the pretty girl a drink while i had the chance. My name's Love by the way."

Razzy blinked at the kind girl next to her, and gave a sound of appreciation. 

"Ahh, thanks darlin. M' name's Razzy." 

And with them properly introduced, they could consider themselves aquaintances. 

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you, to a place like this? You a little lonely and looking for some fun? Or are you trying to drown your problems in alcohol?" 

Love asked curiously. She was there just to find someone to hang out with, and possibly take home later that night. Razzy just shrugged lightly. 

"Mm, a little of both. It gets pretty lonely out there, so ive come to just get a few drinks and maybe find a friend. Looks like ive found her." 

She said with a kind laugh. Gosh, Love thought her laugh was the prettiest. 

"Well.." 

Love started, putting a hand on Razzy's own. 

"I'd love to be the friend you need. Ill buy you all the drinks you want, and hell, you can sleep over at my place tonight if you want, too." 

Razzy couldnt believe how nice this person was being for just meeting her, but she just went with it happily. 

"Alright, sure. Lets get drunk first."

Razzy said, taking the glass she was given and gulping it down. Both of the women did this until it was almost midnight and the bar kicked the two wasted and flirtatious women out. 

Thankfully, a collectively smart moment in their drunken stupidity, they ordered a taxi instead of driving themselves. As soon as they were in the door though, things got a little heated. 

Razzy was pinned against the wall by the dominant lady, being taken by surprise with a gentle and deep kiss. It was no surprise to her, however, when the other woman wanted to deepen the kiss with her tongue. The taste of something sweet alongside the alcohol was absolutely thrilling to her, and she had happily given Love permission to raid her mouth with that sweet, soft tongue of hers. This, along with some heavy petting continued until the flushed human had to pull back for air. She panted, and looked at the trembling submissive in the eyes. Man, she was gonna have fuuun tonight! 

"Well, little lady, would you like to continue this in my bedroom? We can have lots more fun there.~"

She purred out with a heavy lust for the other, Razzy nodded excitedly. 

"Oh, yes please.~" 

The younger woman led the cute skeleton down the hall and into her bedroom. Razzy didnt have much time to take it all in before she was kissed again, and her attention had been taken away. 

Love moved down from her lips to her jawline to pepper little kisses here and there, and finally moved down to the little skeleton's neck. Razzy's breath hitched lightly whenever she felt a lick to her neck and then let out little sounds as Love nibbled and sucked on it. 

She let out a loud wail of a moan whenever Love had bitten down hard on her neck, and honestly wasn't all that embarassed. Thank god she was drunk as hell, or else she wouldve wimped out after that, being entirely too embarassed to have moaned into a.. well, she couldn't exactly call Love a stranger, so as before, aquaintance. 

Love chuckled as she pulled away from the other's neck. She sat the little skeleton up for a moment to take off her shirt and bra, and then pushed her back down again. The skeleton flushed embarassedly as she saw Love looking at her chest. 

"A-Ahh, uhm, dont look at them?? Th-they're really b-big and kinda, uhm, h-heavy??" 

She mumbled out, though she knew that the other woman had practically ignored her statement. Razzy squirmed lightly as Love stared at her chest and whined. 

"Dont just stare at them, do go ahead and do something alread-- aHh!"

A little gasp slipped from her mouth as Love finally used her hands to massage her breasts, and she squirmed lightly. Love had trapped the little lady's hands above her head, and was now using the ribbon she had used to tie her pink hair in a braid to tie the skellie's hands together. 

Once bound, she was quick to start working on those precious mounds before her. First, she just massaged them, looking at the cute faces that adorned Razzy. She then started to squeeze them, along with using her thumb and index finger to pinch her perky little nipples. When Razzy started getting squirmy, thats when the dominant woman straddled her parter and scooted herself down until her tongue was licking her soft ecto flesh. Razzy gasped out loud so suddenly, and looked at the human with wide eyes.

"S-Stars, Love.." 

She whimpered out as the human began licking one tit while massaging the other. Love thought it would be cute to hear the reaction of the skeleton below her whenever she sucked on the tit and what she got in return was no less than perfect. Razzy had moaned out her name needily from this and bucked her hips upwards. 

That was what drove Love to continue this maddening pleasure, now adding a few kisses into the mixture before she pulled back altogether. She moved up just a tad so she could kiss her sweet temptress again, before sliding even further down the precious little lady's ecto. 

She peppered light kisses all around Razzy's cute tum, which made the other squeak quite loudly in return. But when those kisses went even /further/ down, she let out a stuttered moan instead. This was still only the beginning, so Love got straight to work. 

She licked a few light circles around Razzy's clit, humming to give it the pseudo feeling of vibrations. She then started to lick Razzy's outer labia before wasting no time and shoving her tongue into Razzy's pussy. The smaller skeleton immediately clutched onto Love's hair, pressing her sex into the mouth of her lover and moaning out her praise. 

Moment after moment of this wonderfully agonizing pleasure, it got a little overwhelming! The moments of Razzy's peak were imminent, and when she did orgasm, she came hard around Love's tongue. She groaned out appreciatively at this, humming out a little cum-drunken, 

"Th-Thank you m-misst-tresss.~" 

Love just chuckled as she pulled back, looking down at her mate with a little smirk. 

"Mistress, eh? I like the sound of that. Tell me what you want your mistress to do next, slut."

Razzy shuddered hard at the command and nickname, but was eager to supply for her dominant's request. 

"I-I want you t-to fu-uck me. P-please misstress.~"

She moaned out so sweetly, and Love was able to supply quite happily. Love had a little drawer on the very bottom of her shelf filled with toys and vibrators, so she began to dig through that easily.

She quickly pulled out one of the longer and thicker ones, being about 6 inches with the thickness less than, but close too, a coke can. She made sure to add copious amounts of lube to help ease the toy in, slipping it through the hold on the strap as well as slipping herself through the strap. Love was a bit surprised to find a vibrator on the strap where her clit rested, as she had previously forgotten she had even put that there. She didn't mind it though, it was a good addition of pleasure for herself. She then returned to Razzy, lubed up and ready to go. But then, she had a pleasant idea. 

"Beg your Mistress to put it inside of you, my sweet slut."

Razzy blinked up at Love with a curious glance, but she didnt want to be denied any further, so she did as she was told. 

"P-Please misstress! I-I /need/ your cock! I w-want you to fuhhck me so badly.~"

She whimpered out to the taller desperately, shivering in pleasure as Love positioned the pseudo cock right at her entrance. With a little snarl, she nearly slammed into the tight pussy with a groan, a loud moan coming from the other end of the bed. She allowed Razzy to ajust before she did anything rough. 

Razzy began to moan out several praises to the dominant as she began fucking into Razzy quite harshly, making sure to grab her thighs roughly and haul them over her shoulders to get deeper and at a better angle. She panted with her effort to keep Razz satisfied, moaning out herself lightly in pleasure.

Her grip on Razzy's hips was tight as she began to move faster and harder, going at a rough pace. She smacked Razzy's thick ass to get a reaction she craved, and she got that tenfold. Razzy moaned out her name desperately, clenching around the dildo tightly and babbling simple praises, 'please' and 'more'. 

It was after a few minutes of this rough fucking, kissing and their panting that they both became close. Razzy was the first to cum, her breath hitching and her voice rising in pitch until she finally arched her back and locked up with pleasure. She squirted around Love's cock and thats what made Love cum as well, feeling the vibrator become too much and the sight of Razzy being thoroughly fucked being one to be kept. 

After they had gotten all finished and put the cleaned toys away, Love was scooping Razzy up into her arms. 

"Hey, sweet one? Are you still with me? Do you need any crackers, water? Maybe even a hot bath?"

Razzy blinked as she said this, entirely too tired and fucked to even comprehend what had been said, but she nodded anyways. 

"Some water would be nice, dearest. We'll take a shower together tomorrow."

And so, the ladies spent the rest of the night cuddling and had a hot, steamy shower the next morning before moving on in their own ways. Who knows when they'll next meet, but hopefully, it'll be a good thing.


End file.
